Remembering
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Miley gets into an accident and loses her memory. Will she remember her friends and family? The bigger question is...will she ever get her memory back...? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Oliver!" Miley screamed as she ran down the beach with Oliver way behind.

"I'm trying! Slow down!" He called.

"Oh come on I know you can run faster than that!" She screamed.

"Miley! Watch out! Stop!" Oliver called.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that!" Then Miley ran into Ashley and knocked her down.

"I guess you are falling." Oliver muttered before going over to help his girlfriend up.

"Ugh! Hillbilly watch where your going!" Ashley said.

"Sorry Ashley." Miley muttered.

"Not as sorry as your going to be." She said. She raised her coffee and poured it down Miley's shirt.

"Ugh!" Miley said as she tried to clean herself up some. Ashley laughed and Amber (who just walked up) did their finger thing.

"Ohhhhhh, sssssssssssss." Oliver walked up to them,

"Why can't you two leave her alone! She said she was sorry!"

"Well we didn't accept that apology!" Ashley said.

"Well then maybe you need to get over your gay self's and realize that Miley's way better than you'll ever be...coffee down her shirt and all! Come on Miles!" Oliver said as he walked away with Miley at his side. Once they were away she turned to him,

"Oliver that was the sweetest thang anyone's ever done for me!" He grinned. Then she did something she never imaged she would do on their first date. she kissed him on the lips. She smiled and looked down. He smiled.

"A boy does what he can for his girl!" He said. She smiled at sat down in the sand. He sat down beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence while Miley tried to clean some of the coffee of herself. When she was done she said,

"Are you going to get in the water?"

"Only if you come with me." Oliver replied with a smile.

"Always. I'm really sticky from the coffee anyway. " Miley said. They jumped into the water and let the waves crash over them. They had a splash fight for a while before getting dried off and leaving.

"Race ya!" Miley said as she took off running.

"Miiiiiiiley! That's not fair!" whined Oliver as he started running. "You're faster than me!"

"Awwww poor baby! If you beat me, I'll let you give me a goodnight kiss!" Miley said.

"This is as fast as I go!" He called back.

"Ha ha! I'm faster than you! You'll never beat me!" Miley said in a singsong voice.

"MILEY! Watch out!" Oliver called.

"Oliver, nice try!" She said.

"No I'm serious!" He said.

"Oliver there's no- BAM!" Miley ran face forward into a pole. Oliver ran up her.

"Miley?"

No reply.

"MILEY!"

still no reply.

He picked her up and carried her to the Stewart's house.

"Mr. Stewart!" Oliver screamed.

"Oliver! What's wrong with Miles?" He asked looking at his daughter.

"She ran into a light pole!" He said. Jackson snorted in the background. Lilly (who was there with Jackson) smacked him.

"Its NOT funny Jackson!" Mr. Stewart looked at his daughter,

"Come on, lets get her to the hospital!"

They loaded into the car and drove to the hospital. Miley was admitted to a room. She woke up later that night.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"MILEY! You're in the hospital." Oliver called he kissed her cheek. She looked oddly at him.

"Who are you!" She asked. He looked at her even more Oddly.

"Miles? Don't you remember Oliver?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No. And..um...who are you?" She asked confused. They all exchanged looks.

"And...who am I?" She asked.

A/n: Review and tell me if I should continue! much love, Rachel!


	2. Confused!

A/n: OMG GUYS! 16 reviews! 4 ONE CHAPTER! thats AWESOME! You guys are the greatest!

"What!" Jackson asked. She looked frantically around.

"Who am I?" She asked. Everyone stared with their mouths wide open.

"Miley Hope Stewart." Oliver said. She looked at him and said frustrated,

"Who the hell is that!"

"MILEY! This is a G rated room!" Robbie Ray said in surprise.

"WHO IS MILEY!" Miley screamed.

"YOU ARE!" Lilly screamed back.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed.

"LILLIAN GRACE TRUSCOTT!" Lilly screamed.

"LILLIAN GRACE TRUSCOTT, Please be quiet!" Miley screamed. Lilly gasped and said in a hurt voice.

"Well fine then! GOSH!" Lilly said. Oliver took Miley's hand and said,

"Miles, Its okay." She looked at him and said,

"And you are...?"

"Oliver Oscar Oken at your service." He said with a bow.

"Okay...will someone please tell me who I am and what I'm doing here?" Miley asked. Robbie Ray said,

"Uh well, your birth name is Miley Hope Stewart...you were born November 23, 1992...uh...you're Mother died when you were ten...you moved here from Nashville, Tennessee...-"

Lilly continued for him "- You're hobbies are singing and dancing...you're favorite color is pink...you wanted to be cheerleader but didn't make it-

"Why didn't I make it?" Miley asked.

"Because...uh...well...I guess she didn't think you were good enough." Lilly said. Miley nodded and said, "Continue."

"-you're going out with Oliver Oken-

"WHAT?" Robbie Ray said. He looked at Miley,

"What is she talking about?"

"I don't even know my name and you want to know info on my 'boyfriend'." She said using air quotes. Lilly ignored them.

"-...you're pop sensation Hannah Montana...you hate Amber and Ashley...-

"Who's Hannah Montana? Me? Why do I have two names? I thought my name was Riley Woodwort? Now your telling me it's Hannah Montana? Make up your mind people! This isn't exactly very fun! Not knowing who you are or who these people around you are!" Miley said.

"Miles, Hannah Montana is a famous singer." Robbie Ray said.

"Okkkkkk! So I'm a famous singer!" Miley asked.

"No. You are Miley Stewart. Your alto ego is Hannah Montana."

"Wait I thought I was Riley Woodwort?" Miley said.

"No. Your Miley Stewart." Oliver said.

"Soooo...I'm two people?" She asked. They nodded. She sighed.

"This is getting to complicated."

"Tell me about it." Lilly muttered. Just then then the doctor came in.

"How are you doing Miss. Stewart?" He asked.

"Oh just peachy...except the fact that I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Miley screamed. He frowned.

"Oh not to worry. It happens a lot with head injuries."

"So will my memory ever come back?" She asked.

"Sometimes it does, and sometimes it doesn't." He said before walking out. Miley burst into tears. Robbie Ray patted her back and said,

"It Okay. Your memory will come back! I promise!"

She curled up in the hospital bed and cried. She felt so lost. She saw all these people around her that loved her...but she didn't even know them. She didn't know anything. When she closed her eyes, the only think she could see was the ocean. That was the only thing she remembered. She felt like a book that got white out spilled over the words. She was hurt and confused...and more than anything...lonely.

A/n: Hey guys! I've never written Two FF the same time during the skool year so its been kinda hectic! But I have to go and write another chapt. Too my other story! Much love, .:Rachel:.


	3. Do u remember sugarlips?

"Wow. You guys Live here!" Miley asked looking up at the house.

"Yup. Pretty nice too. Here, let Lilly show you your room." Robbie Ray said. Oliver started to follow but Jackson grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Not so fast Oken. Your not going any where!" Jackson said.

"But Lilly gets to go!"

"Lilly is a girl!" Jackson said.

"Yeah, I bet you would know about that really well." Oliver said under his breath. Robbie Ray burst out laughing and Jackson said,

"What was that Oken!"

"Jackson let the boy go!" Robbie Ray said. Jackson scowled and let him go.

"WE HAVE VIDEO CAMERA'S IN THERE!" Jackson screamed.

"Okay! Wait, is that the same kind that are in your room!" Oliver screamed from the stairs. Robbie Ray laughed and said,

"Boys gotten good." Jackson scowled and walked up to his room to check for video camera's.

Meanwhile:

"Wow. Are you sure this is my room? Its so big...and I'm so small..." Miley said looking at the room. Just then Oliver entered.

"No...your not dreaming...I'm really here!" Miley rolled her eyes and said,

"Is he always...so...egocentric!" Lilly nodded. He sat down on the bed and started humming a Hannah Montana song. Miley went to the cd player and pushed play. Immediately a Hannah Montana song came on.

"Wow. This is good. Who is this?" Miley asked.

"You." Oliver and Lilly said at the same town. Miley's eyes widened and said,

"How did Miley- I mean me deal with this!"

"She went to the beach with her best friends!" Lilly said. "Lets go! Maybe something will jog your memory!" Miley shrugged, went to the bathroom and changed, and they were out the door. On the way Oliver was trying to help her remember. He was currently going through the list of pet names they had given each other. (A/n: don't worry this won't get the story off topic. I'm just gonna let Miley relax a bit with her friends that she can't remember :-)!

"Uhhhh...Sugar lips?"

"No..." Miley said barely containing laughter.

"How about Angel Baby!" He asked. Miley burst into a fit of giggles. It was the serious way he said it that made it so funny. Lilly was doubled over with laughter.

"Oh! Do you remember, Pookie bear? Or Butter babe? Butter cup...cuddle muffin?...Cutesy pie?..." Miley was doubled over with laughter. She shook her head he continued.

"Do you remember Giggles? Or Gumdrop? How about gorgeous.?"

"YES!" Miley said laughing.

"REALLY?" Oliver asked excited.

"NO!" Miley said laughing. He continued...

"Juliet? Tinker Bell?"

"NO!" Lilly and Miley screamed at the same time. Oliver got a grin..

"What about, Peaches 'n' cream?"

"Oliver! I don't remember those names!" Miley screamed.

"Okay. My Special Star!" Oliver said. Miley rolled her eyes. She felt as if she had known these people her whole life, yet just met them. It was odd. But Miley was trying to enjoy these moments before she would plunge into school. Something she could remember nothing about.

A/n: Next chapter will be up soon! PLEZ R&R! Much love, Rachel!


	4. Mean girls have mean revenge

Miley walked into the school building. She felt so confused and stupid. Oliver placed his arm around her shoulder and walked with her. She looked around and said,

"O-Oliver? Where do I go?" He looked at her and smiled that heart melting smile of his.

"Well normally, you would go to your locker, Chorus, L.A., Algebra, Science, and Social Studies. (Lol! Thats my schedule!) But since you just got out of the hospital, you get to go everywhere with me today!" Miley nodded and looked around.

"Where's Lilly?" She asked.

"She's sick." Oliver answered.

"Oh! Is she okay?" Miley asked. She was surprised to hear a lot of concern in her voice. She guessed half of her still remember everything. She wished that half would come out from where ever they were hiding.

"Yeah. It's just a 'minor flaw in her perfectly normal fourteen year old girl health'." Oliver said smirking. Miley smiled. Still not entirely comfortable around Oliver, she looked up nervously at him. He smiled and said,

"What is it Miles?"

"Well...I think Miley- I mean I- would understand if you...didn't want to...be with me anymore..." She said quietly. He stopped and turned her to face him.

"Miles, I'm not giving up on you. Your memory will come back. And when it does, I'm gonna be right there beside you." He said. She frowned and said quietly...

"Oliver? What if it doesn't come back?" He studied her for a moment. Then he said more quietly than Miley,

"Then...we will start all over. Start out as friends. And once we get to know each other more, we can decide whether or not to go out."

"But...Oliver...I'm like a whole new person. I look the same...but I don't feel the same. What if...what if we don't have any chemistry anymore?" She said.

"Than...I-I guess...we will move on. Forget each other." He said quietly his voice breaking. Miley felt her eyes burn with tears and she said,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He hugged her and let her cry into his shirt. He let a few tears out before saying,

"Me too...me too." He kissed the top of her head and said his voice full of fierce passion and love,

"We will get through this. I'm not giving you up. I'm not leaving with out a fight." That made her sob harder. She looked up as the bell rang and said,

"Its my fault. I'm sorry." He shook his head and said,

"Miles, this is NOT your fault. You did nothing a-

"Hey Hillbilly!" Amber said interrupting Oliver. Miley looked behind her. She raised an eyebrow and said,

"You talking to me?"

"Uhhhh Yeah!" Ashley said.

"Riiiiiight...well I'm late for class." Miley said. She was about to walk off when she turned around.

"OH! Your Amber and Amanda-

"Ashley"

"Whatever. You guys give Miley- I mean me- and Lilly a hard time!" Miley said.

"Ya. What's gotten into you hillbilly?" Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing. I have a suggestion though." She said.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"You would have a hell of a lot more friends if you get whatever's stuck up you butt pulled up and get over yourselfs!" Miley said. With that she walked away knocking her shoulder into Amber. She turned around and said with her eyes shining,

"Oh and by the way, a deep cleanser will help your pimple issue. But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about the face." They looked at each other in shock. Miley walked away smirking. Oliver ran up.

"Miley, you are going to regret that." He said. She raised her eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because mean girls have mean revenges." Oliver said. Miley shrugged. Oliver sighed. They walked into boys P.E. and Mr. Alan stopped teaching and looked up.

"Oken, late by eight minutes. That's eighty point's off your daily grade. And this is BOYS P.E. girls is on the other side. Mr. Alan said. Oliver, hand still linked with Miley's, walked up and whispered the whole story to him. He nodded.

"Miley, you and Oliver can sort through these flyer's. I want 34 flyers in 10 stacks. K?" Mr. Alan asked. Miley nodded and followed Oliver to the table. They sat down. She counted out the flyers and was done fast. They talked for the rest of the day.

A/n: Startin my sequel 2 'It Hurts More Than You'll Ever Know' soon! Plez R&R! Love you guys!


	5. Blondie & Giggles

Miley and Oliver walked back home from school. On the way Miley turned to Oliver,

"Hey, Oliver this is Lilly's house lets stop here and see if she's okay."

"Okay! Hey...wait!" Oliver thought for a second and a grin broke out on his face. He picked Miley up and hugged her. She looked at him oddly and said,

"What?"

"You remembered where Lilly's house is!" Oliver said. Miley grinned and said excitedly,

"I did didn't I!" Oliver nodded.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked. She thought for a second and said,

"I vaguely remember something about coffee." Oliver laughed and said,

"You got coffee poured down your shirt right before the accident." Miley nodded.

"Who was with me?" She asked.

"Me. We were at the beach." He said. Then slowly she had a look on her face almost identical to a look someone would have when they just understood a extremely hard Algebra problem. She looked at him and said quietly and slowly,

"And you stood up for me...and we went swimming...and I kissed you?." There was a long silence before Oliver said...

"T-That's right! Miles, this is GREAT! What else can you remember?" She shook her head and said sadly,

"That's it. I can't think of anything else." He nodded. They rang Lilly's doorbell. Mrs. Truscott answered.

"Oliver! Miley! Come in Lilly's dying to see you!" She said. She stopped Miley and said,

"I know how hard this must be for you. If you ever need anything, anything at all, call me okay?" Miley nodded and said,

"Thank you. Mrs...Truscott?" Mrs. Truscott nodded. They walked up to Lilly's room and walked in. She was glueing something into a book.

"Hey Lil, whatcha doin'?" Oliver asked.

"Okay for one: DON'T call me Lil. Two: I just finished making a photo album for Miley. Here come see!" The two obediently walked over to her and sat down. She put the album between them and said proudly,

"I found LOTS of picture!"

Oliver opened it. It showed Lilly and Miley swinging in Lilly's backyard. They turned the page. It was a picture of Miley's family and her. She got that same look and said,

"Lilly...that's...my Mother isn't it?" Lilly grinned and said in a very loud and high pitched voice,

"YES! OH MY GOSH HOW DID YOU KNOW! IS YOUR MEMORY BACK?"

"Parts of it." Oliver answered for her. Lilly nodded. Then she grinned that evil grin of hers.

"L-Lilly? W-what are you smiling about?" Oliver asked nervously backing up. She got up and reached under her bead pulling out a folder that had big black letters on it that said,

**BLACKMAIL**

Oliver gulped and said, "uhhh...Lilly? W-what are you doing?" She smiled freaky at him and opened the folder. The first picture she pulled out, happened to have Oliver in it. Oliver in it with tights on.

"LILLY!" He made a grab for it but she dodged him.

"Miley, do you remember this day?" Miley grabbed the photo. It had Oliver and Miley in Romeo and Juliet costumes.

"Not really." She said sighing. Lilly shrugged and said...

"What about this?" Miley looked at the picture and said..

"Is that Jackson?"

"No! This is Tina. Your sister!" Lilly said laughing.

"No this is Jackson." Miley said. "But, why is he in a red dress?" Lilly pulled out another picture...

"Miley can you tell me who this is?" Miley looked at the picture and said,

"Easy. That's Rico. Met him earlier." Lilly nodded. Then she grinned again. She looked at Oliver and slowly pulled out a picture. He made a grab for it but she tossed it at Miley-

"NOOOOOOOO!" Oliver screamed. Miley jumped off the bed and ran around the room. Oliver chased her until she faked going to the left and turned right, jumping on top of him. She pinned him to the ground and looked at the picture. It was Oliver. It would have been a great picture if he wasn't wearing a pink dress, pink high heels, and lipstick. Miley burst out laughing and Oliver grabbed the picture. He tore it in half and looked at Lilly.

"HA!" He said shredding it up in little pieces. She laughed and pulled out a copy.

"HA!" She said. He made a grab for it and tore it. Lilly pulled out the last copy. Oliver made a grab for it and Lilly shouted,

"DAD! OLIVER'S INVADING ME AND MILEY'S PERSONAL SPACE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Oliver quickly ran away from Lilly, but tripped on Lilly humongous pile of stuffed animals, and landed on Miley, who was looking at the album on the floor. And it was just poor Ollie's luck that Mr. Truscott happened to walk in at this point. Miley was crying in pain having just got stuck by a push pin, and Lilly was crying because she laughed so hard. Of course, Mr. Truscott being the Dad of a pretty teenager, thought they were crying because of Oliver. And he...well...Oliver wasn't inside the house anymore. Miley turned to Lilly and said,

"That wasn't very nice!"

"Well I had to get him out so I could tell you something." Lilly said shrugging.

"Okay..."

"Well actually Show you something." Miley nodded. Lilly pulled out a book.

"My diary?" Miley asked confused.

"Hey! You knew it was your diary!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, because it says'Miley's diary' on the front." Miley said.

"Oh." Lilly said. "Anyway, you asked to keep it at my house since Jackson kept reading it. I thought it might help your memory." Miley nodded and was about to open it when Lilly's little brother, Lucas, came in.

"Hey Lilly, Mom said dinner's ready." Lucas said. Then he saw Miley. He pushed back his hair and said in a 'I think I'm cool but I'm not' voice,

"Oh. Hey Miley." Lilly rolled her eyes and said,

"Get out you freak!" She threw a pillow at Lucas and he said,

"Careful Lils, if your mean I'll put Ham (The hamster.) in your bed!" Lilly shuddered not wanting a hamster in her bed.

"GET OUT!" He stayed put. Miley had an idea.

"Hey Lucas, I need to tell Lilly something. We'll be down a second. Could you please leave?" He looked as though he was fighting with himself. He looked at his feet when he said,

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that again!" Lilly snickered.

"For Me?" Miley asked sweetly. He turned his stubborn face to her. She put on a sad face or the puppy dog pout. Lucas sighed in frustrations,

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Lu!" He shut the door. Lilly busted out laughing.

"Once again, good job! Although I think next time you should kiss his cheek and see if he faints." Lilly said. Miley smiled and said,

"Have I done that before!"

"Everyday!" Lilly answered. They walked down for dinner.

"Miley are you staying!" Lucas asked hopefully.

"No I have to go home." Miley said. Lilly gave her a look that said, "do it now!" Miley said bye to everyone and kissed Lucas on the cheek. His eyes widened and he said dazed,

"Bye...Merry Christmas." Every busted out laughing. Miley walked out the house. She was walking down the Truscott's drive way when someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree. She tried to scream but the person's hand was over her mouth she turned around to see Oliver.

"Omiber wet bee lo!" She said through his hand.

"What?" He whispered.

"WET LO!" She screamed.

"Huh?" She bit his hand he pulled it away.

"OW!"

"I said, 'Let go!'" She said.

"Oh. Now shush." He said.

"Wh-" Miley started to ask but Oliver put his hand over her mouth again.

"Shhhhhh!" He said quietly. She nodded. He turned his attention on something. Miley followed his gaze...

It was a big tough guy. He had on all black and tons of chains. The expression, "I ate nails for breakfast this morning' could probably apply to him.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are little Ollie!" The guy. Just then Lilly ran out. She walked down the sidewalk. Oliver tried to grabbed her but missed. The big guy came up to her.

"Yo Blondie, Where's Oken?" He asked.. She looked at him.

"Hey Jaws. Uh I dunno. What did he do this time?" She asked her skate park buddy. They were of course using the skater nicknames. No one new Jaws real name for sure. Although some people swore it was Marianne.

"Oh he got mad and broke my new board. On purpose." Jaws said through clenched teeth. Just then another dude walked up.

"Sup Spaz!" Lilly asked.

"Nothin much Blondie! Just here to give Oken a beating." Lilly or 'Blondie' rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, don't hurt him." Lilly said.

"Yo Blondie we know he's your homie, but we've let you talk us out of beating him up five times. We intend on beating him up this time!" Spaz said.

"Come on Jaws, you can get a better opponent then Oliver! Or maybe he's all you can handle..." Lilly said.

"No we can handle anyone! We just choose to hurt Oken." Jaws said. Lilly put on the puppy dog face.

"Please...do it for me..?" She asked. They sighed.

"Oh come on Blondie! You know I can't refuse the puppy dog pout!" Jaws said looking anywhere but her face.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"Because Blondie, your like the little sister I never had!" Jaws said. Spaz nodded in agreement.

"What about Jenny?" Lilly asked.

"Well, she doesn't count." Jaws said. Lilly turned to them, puppy dog face still in tact.

"Come on guys! Please!" She said. They shook their. Lilly sighed and decided she needed back up. She was on her way to Miley's house when Miley came walking from behind a tree. Lilly grabbed her and whispered,

"Remember, it's Blondie, Spaz, and Jaws! And your Giggles. Laugh a lot and put on the puppy dog pout when I do! Got it?" Miley nodded nervously. She led her back.

"Hey sup Giggles!" Jaws said. Miley giggled and said, "Hey Jaws."

"Wuts crakin' Giggles?" Spaz asked. Miley giggled (again) and said "Nothing much."

"Sooooo...Giggles guess what Spaz and Jaws are out of the skate park for?" Lilly said. (They knew Miley because Lilly dragged her to the skate park so much.)

"Why Blondie?" Miley asked.

"Oh they want to beat up Oliver. You know your _boyfriend." _Lilly said emphasizing boyfriend.

"Why is that?" Miley asked looking at Jaws.

"Your Boy broke my board!" He said. She smiled and said,

"I'm sorry! I'll have a talk with him!"

"Okay. You can do that AFTER we beat him." Spaz said. Lilly gave Miley a look and they both put on the puppy dog pout.

"Pwease...fwor us?" They asked in a baby voice. Jaws and Spaz took one look at both of them and said,

"Oh..okay. But Giggles, you better find a way to make him pay!" Miley and Lilly smiled.

"Of course." She said.

"Later Blondie and Giggles!" They shouted. They walked away and Oliver came back from behind the tree.

"You know Oliver, you're a wimp." Lilly said shaking her head. Miley laughed and silently agreed with 'Blondie'.

A/n: That chapy was Fun 2 rite! Hope you liked it! Lol! Plez R&R! much Love, Rachel!


	6. AHH! WATER!

"MILEY! WAKE UP!" Jackson screamed at his sister. She just muttered something about cheese.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He screamed. She stuck her head under her pillow and mumbled,

"Oh go make out with Lilly," He sighed and picked up the phone. After a short conversation the door bell rang. Miley had fallen back asleep by then. She woke up to feel a sudden rush of cold air. She gasped and tried to kick who ever pulled the blanket away. She curled up wrapping her arms around her legs and attempted to go back to sleep. Then someone pulled a fan into the room and put it in front of her. She screamed and pushed the fan over. Then she heard Oliver talking to Jackson.

"Put ice on her." Jackson said.

"Ha ha! No put it down her shirt!" Oliver said snickering. Jackson laughed evilly and filled a cup with ice. They made there way over to her. As they pulled the ice out of the cup she jumped up and screamed,

"NOOOOOOO!" Jackson and Oliver exchanged looks and pulled out two giant water guns. She screamed. And the chase began. Still half asleep, she ran blindly around running into furniture.

"Hey! What's all the commotion!" Robbie Ray asked. Miley ran behind her Daddy and pointed to the water guns.

"Guys! You know better than to shoot water guns in the house without me!" He said. They grinned. He slowly pulled out a water gun.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed. Just then Lilly walked in the door. They turned there attention on her. They grinned and raised the water guns.

"Guys...guys STOP!" Lilly screamed. To late. She was drenched in ice cold water. They raised the guns again.

"BLACKMAIL! REMEMBER THE BALCKMAIL!" She warned. Jackson pulled out a folder.

"Oh! You mean This Blackmail?" He said. She screamed and said,

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" He waved off the question and said,

"Real nice picture of Miley and Oliver here. Sure Dad would love to see it!" He said. Lilly made a grab for it and missed, but got soaked in water. Then all the sudden Oliver said,

"Speaking of Miley...where is she?" They turned and saw her asleep on the couch. They all grinned. Lilly filled a cup with water. They drenched her in cold water and she screamed. The first person she saw was Oliver.

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" She jumped up and started chasing him all around the living room/ kitchen. Lilly looked at her new shoes. And screamed.

"JACKSON ROB STEWART! THESE ARE MY NEW SHOES! THEY'RE RUINED! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He screamed and ran. Lilly chasing. Robbie Ray laughed and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake, And watched the show. Miley was still chasing Oliver.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU'RE GONNA BE IN MORE PAIN THEN WHEN BECCA KICKED YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" She screamed. He ran out the door and the chase began on the beach. She was chasing him all around. He took a sharp turn and screamed,

"MILEY! WATCH OUT!"

To late. BAM! She ran head first into, ironically enough, a light pole.

"That girl has serious issues!" He muttered before helping her up. She rubbed her head and said with a dazed look.

"Why am I covered in water?" He said,

"Quick! What's Lilly's whole name!" She looked oddly at him.

"Lillian Grace Truscott." She replied. He didn't want to get his hopes up so he said,

"Um...When did I meet you?"

"Oliver what is this? 20 questions!" Miley asked.

"Just answer!" Oliver screamed. Miley took a step back and looked him up and down.

"What's going on with you!" She asked. "And when I was 10." Oliver let out a sigh of relief. And before he knew it, his lips were on hers. He put his arms around her waist and she brought her's around his neck. It was about one and a half minutes before they broke apart.

"Wow...wow...what was that!" Miley asked. He hugged her.

"I'm sooooooooo glad you got your memory back!" He screamed.

"Wait, when did I loose it!" She asked.

"Don't you remember? You lost your memory!" Oliver said.

"No...the only thing I remember is walking down the beach with you." She said.

"Well, you ran into the light pole and lost your memory." He said. "For the last three days you've remembered nothing. Not your Dad, Lilly, Jackson or me!" He added.

"How is that possible? I could never forget you!" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"You'd be surprised." He muttered.

A/n: Yeah! Its done! Lol! I love you guys! Now I'm gonna go get started on my sequel to my sequel to my sequel. Lol! Its gonna be called 'Anna Montana' or...'Just Like Mom' or..'Living the double life.' which one do you think I should call it! (If you haven't read 'It hurts more than you will ever know' Than you won't know what in the world I'm tlkin about! Lol!)Plez tell me what you think by r&r! Lol! Love you guys! Rachel!


End file.
